The Witch and the Warlock
by Sharingan000
Summary: Aleera Potter moves to Ipswich, Massachusetts after the war. Spenser Academy accepts her because of her IQ of 240. There she finds her veela mate in none other than Reid Garwin, the Son of Ipswich. Fem!Veela!Harry/Reid Garwin. Alive!Mad-Eye, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Hedwig. You gotta love Hedwig!
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch and the Warlock**

**Summary:** Aleera Potter moves to Ipswich, Massachusetts after the war. Spenser Academy accepts her because of her IQ of 240. There she finds her veela mate in none other than Reid Garwin, the Son of Ipswich. Fem!Veela!Harry/Reid Garwin. Alive!Mad-Eye, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Hedwig.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Covenant! But I wish I did, dammit!**

**Chapter One:**

Aleera's POV

Whoo! Finally finished unpacking, thanks to magic it got done quickly. I moved from London to Ipswich, Massachusetts. The war had a lot of casualties, many people died and a few people survived and went into a coma. One of those people being Percy.

On the battlefield, Percy pushed Fred out of the way of a cutting hex. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey saved him before he bled out, but she couldn't do anything when he went comatose.

During my years at Hogwarts, Percy found out about the conditions I have to deal with while living with the Dursleys. He told me I could go to him when I needed someone to talk to. He became my best friend and older brother I always wanted besides Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. He only worked with the Ministry as a spy for the Order so we would know what Fudge's plans were on me and Dumbledore.

I sigh and head to my bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I see what my veela blood made me look like for the rest of my life. Long waist length wavy raven black hair, prominent cheek bones, piercing green eyes, pink lips, skin white as snow, and long eyelashes.

I got my veela blood from dads side of the family. Now I have guys following me around like lost puppies. But I don't care for any of them, I'm waiting for my veela mate. The one person I'm meant to be with.

Sirius and Remus told me that's what happened with mum and dad, but mum ignored the pull because she thought dad reminded her of a golden retriever. I will never be like that, no matter how much others say I'm like dad.

I decide to get out of my one person dorm and explore the campus. Going to my dresser, I change into ripped dark wash jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, black and white vans, a black and white checkered wrist cuff for my left hand, a white studded belt, and a baggy black Evanescence hoodie.

I slip my phone in my back pocket and my Elder wand in my right hand holster. Never go anywhere without it.

I pull my hair over my shoulders and throw my hood up, walking out of my dorm and locking the door. I look around the hallway and see other students walking, talking, joking, smiling, and greeting their friends.

I walk away from my dorm and out of the building, into the sunny grassy area near the school. The sun was up and there were only a few clouds in the sky. I pull my hood down and let my hair fly behind me. This is the same sky you would see every morning at Hogwarts,

Thinking of home, I start to finger the charm bracelet given to me by the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, and the other members of the Order. Each charm represent a memory of my years at Hogwarts.

A broomstick, a book, a potion bottle, a snow owl, a golden snitch, a trophy, a phoenix, a small red stone (supposed to like like the Sorcerers Stone), a wand, glasses, a snake, a wizard hat, a goblet, a key, and a small sword.

I'm brought out of my stupor by the sound of laughter. I turn around to see four guys and two girls. I make eye contact with one of them and my heart skips a beat.

It's him, I know it is. My mate. He has short blond hair covered by a black beanie, bright blue eyes like the sky, and his mouth in a permanent grin. He's wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black short sleeved shirt over it, fingerless gloves on his hands, dark wash jeans, and black, green, silver, and white high tops.

He is the definition of perfection. Oh so handsome. I don't know how long we kept eyes contact, but it broke when I jumped at the sound of my ringtone, 'This War is Ours' by Escape the Fate. Hermione.

I pull my phone out and answer it. "Hi Hermione." I say smiling.

"_Ally, how is it in Ipswich?" _

Good. I finished unpacking and I am now standing in the grass under the bright and glorious sun." I tell her.

"_Well, I called for three reasons. One: I missed you, two: the guys wanted to see how a cell phone works, and three: we all wanted to talk to you. Everyone's here now."_

"_Hi Ally!" The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Order exclaimed._

"Hi everyone, how are you guys holding up in London?"

"_We're fine, but it's not the same without you." _I heard Tonks say.

"I miss you too, everybody. How is Percy holding up at St. Mungos?" I ask them concerned for my brother. Everyone knows we were always close.

"_He's fine. All his wounds are healed, but he still won't wake up."_ I heard Mrs. Weasley say. "_But he's trying, I know he is."_

"I miss him too, Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what I would do if I lost a brother." I tell her.

"_We'll call you if anything changes. Take it easy over in America, some of the muggles are up to no good and be safe."_ Remus instructed.

"Yes Moony. How is my godson?" I ask.

"_Teddy is fine, he misses you. Here he is now."_

"_Hi Aunty Ally." _

"Hi Teddy. How are you? Are you being good to your mum and dad?"

"_I be extra good."_

"You better be, or else I'll stop sending you those chocolate chip cookies with the M&amp;M's in them."

"_Okay Aunty."_

"_Hey Ally, we'll let you go and fix your stuff for your classes." _Fred says.

"Since when did you care about school, Forge?" I ask him.

"_Hey, don't you sass us, Ally. You are to go to your classes and pass them or else you're going to get the Umbridge special."_ George said. Oh no, he's talking about the firework incident during the OWL exams when Umbitch was taking over.

"You wouldn't." I growl.

"_Yes we would." _The twins say.

"Fine fine, I'll go to class, I'll do homework, I'll even read freakin' Romeo and Juliet again if I have to."

"_Good. Hey Ally, we'll let you go." _Ron said.

"Okay, bye everyone I love you with all my heart."

"_Bye Ally, we'll miss you. Love you!" _They exclaimed. I smiled and hung up. I turned around to go back inside, but collided with someone.

"Sorry." I say quickly. I look up and find the eyes of _him._

"My bad." He says in a handsome grin. I laugh nervously and give a small smile. I look over his shoulder slightly and see his friends talking. "I'm Reid, Reid Garwin."

"Aleera Potter, but you can call me Ally." I say to him.

"Well Ally," My name coming from his lips causes my heart to leap. "I have never seen you around Ipswich and judging by your accent, I'm guessing you're British." He tells me.

"You found me out. And you're right, I'm from London."

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a small town and school for preppy, snotty people?" He asks. I blush when he called me 'pretty'.

"The school wanted me because I have an IQ of 240, and who am I to deny the opportunity to go to a good school. And even though this town, I feel a little suffocated." He nods at my words.

"Understandable." He said to me. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, not really. Why?" I ask him.

"Well, my friends and I hang out at this place called Nicky's and I was wondering if you and I could go there. I mean, my friends are going too so I can introduce you to them. I'm rambling aren't I?" He asked nervously. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's fine. I do the same thing all the time. And I would love to go with you. Lord knows I need to get out and make some friends." He laughs and nods.

"Here, let's exchange numbers and you can tell me where your dorm is so I can pick you up and take you to Nickys." He gave me his phone and I gave him mine. I put my number in and typed in the name box: Aleera 'Queen of Awesome' Potter.

I gave him his phone and I got mine. I looked at the contact list and saw he dubbed himself: Reid 'Captain Handsome' Garwin. We both laughed as we looked at the contact names.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, Captain Handsome." I said giving him a salute.

"And farewell to you, Queen of Awesome." He said in a regal voice and gave a bow. I giggled at his antics and waved goodbye, walking into my dorm building. I looked back to see him turn too and waved one last time before disappearing to my dorm so I can happy dance.

Reid's POV

After I saw Aleera walk into the dorm building, I walked back to the others. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue were whooping while Sarah and Kate were squealing and hopping up and down.

"Reid got the digits of a pretty girl!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Baby Boy. We're all waiting for you to get a girlfriend, so shut your pie hole." I said covering his mouth.

"You looked a little nervous back there. I've never seen you act like that with girls." Pogue spoke up.

"Yeah, I was even rambling. It's weird, I felt whole standing next to her, now I have an empty feeling in me." I said rubbing over my heart.

"Aww, I think our dear Reid has found his soul mate and can't live without her." Sarah said making a pouty lip and laying her head on Kate's shoulder. Caleb laughed at his girlfriends words. I rolled my eyes, but smiled when she said soul mate.

"C'mon, I need food!" Tyler exclaimed. We all started to walk back, but I couldn't help but look back at the building Aleera went into. I was excited to see her tonight.

**~~Timeskip~~**

Aleera's POV

I sent Reid a text telling him my dorm number a few minutes ago since he saw what building I'm in. I just put my last earring on as I heard a knock on the door.

I looked at myself to make sure I was okay. Dark wash ripped jeans. Check. Red corset top. Check. Black leather jacket. Check. Black converse with red shoelaces. Check. Red and black checkered wrist cuff on left arm. Check. Wand hidden in the leg holster. Check. Light makeup. Check. Black or silver earrings in my double piercing ears. Check. Shoulder bag with wallet, phone, charger, keys, and headphones. Check. I am ready to go.

I head out of my bathroom and go to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door to reveal Reid wearing a white button up with a black and red dragon embroidered on it, jeans, black belt, chain hooked to his wallet and belt loop, the high tops from before, a black beanie, and fingerless gloves.

"Wow, you look great." He said amazed. I blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, you look good too." He blushed a little but smiled none the less. I closed the door behind me and locked it. He held his hand out and I didn't hesitate to take it. I felt a spark go through my hand and cause goosebumps to grow on my arms.

We walked out of the building and to the parking lot where Reid led me to a yellow porsche.

"Impressive." I said nodding to his car. He shrugs.

"Perks of being a descendant of the founders of this town." He explained. He must be pretty rich.

We got in the car and Reid started the engine, taking my hand again. On the radio played Metallica, I love this band. I would nod along and sometimes mouth the lyrics. And I would feel Reid gaze at me every once in a while.

Reid slowed down and pulled into the parking lot of a place called Nicky's. This is the place he told me about. He killed the engine and we hopped out of the car meeting at the front of it. We took each others hand again and walked in.

I was greeted with loud music, noisy people, and the smell of beer. With my enhanced veela sense, the smell of alcohol was multiplied by five. Yay (note to sarcasm).

We walked to a pool table where I saw the same people from this afternoon. "Hey guys."

"Hey Reid." An innocent looking guy with bronze spiky hair said. "Who's this?"

"Guys this is Aleera Potter, an exchange student at Spencers. Aleera this is Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, his girlfriend Sarah Wenham, Pogue Parry, and his girlfriend Kate Tunney."

"Hi guys." I said, waving shyly. Caleb smiled and reached his hand out, which I took and shook. Ha, that rhymed.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that Reid wouldn't stop talking about." He said grinning to Reid who was blushing and glaring at Caleb.

"Caleb…" Reid muttered.

"'_Oh she's so beautiful.'_" He said in a voice like Reid's. Then Tyler took over, putting his hands together over his heart,

"'_I've never met such an amazing girl like her.'_" Us girls giggled.

"'_I can't wait to meet her tonight, she's indescribably extraordinary.'_" Pogue said, putting a hand to his forehead like a damsel in distress.

Reid was now bent over with his elbows on the edge of the pool table. He was looking up at the laughing Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. Sarah and Kate cooed and patted his head. Reid was madly blushing. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"That's really sweet, Reid. To be honest, I called my sisters from other misters, Ginny and Hermione and told them about you. You should have heard me, '_He's so handsome'. 'I can't wait until tonight, he's such a sweet guy.' 'I've never met a great guys like Reid Garwin.'_" I said, not even nervous. It was to try and make Reid feel better, but I also wanted to tell him. Reid smiled, his scarlet blush now gone, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his muscular body. I put my hand on his chest and rest my head on his shoulder.

Kate and Sarah 'awed' and put their hands to their hearts, resting their heads together. I guess we were a cute sight. I could hear his heartbeat as it skipped. The warmth of his body made me relax.

"Yo, I'm gonna get a beer, anyone want anything?" Pogue called out.

"They got any whisky?" I asked, surprising everyone.

"You sure you want that?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am, trust me, I've had stronger stuff than that. And let me tell you, it did not end well." I said visibly shivering.

What happened was that at a memorial party for the Hogwarts casualties, we all drank butterbeer and firewhiskey. I ended up finishing two whole bottles and I ended up hanging upside down on the giant clocks pendulum.

"Okay then, one whisky, four beers…" Pogue listed.

"I'll have a coke, babe." Kate said to her boyfriend.

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper, please?" Sarah said.

"Whisky, four beers, coke, and Dr. Pepper. I got it." Pogue said and walked to the bar.

"Must've been pretty strong stuff to make you drink something like whisky." Tyler commented. I just shrugged and took off my jacket, setting it down on a chair next to Kate as well as my bag.

"Trust me it was. I drank two bottles of it and somehow ended up swinging on the schools giant clock pendulum. I swear, reminded me of the song 'Chandelier'." I mutter the last part but they all hear me. They all started laughing and I soon joined it.

Pogue came back with out drinks and I'm glad he brought the bottle with him. I poured some in a glass and downed it like it were a glass of water. They all looked shocked but impressed, I just laughed at their faces. It was quite funny actually.

"I need a game of foosball, anyone up for one?" I asked.

"I'm up for it." Reid said.

"I'll go!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'll play with Tyler." Caleb said, giving Sarah a peck on the cheek. All four of us walked to the foosball table. Reid and I on one side and Tyler and Caleb on the other.

Reid was pretty good at this game, but so was I. I had the reflexes of a professional seekers. Reid and I beat Tyler and Caleb, while we were cheering and slightly dancing Tyler and Caleb were groaning and pounding their head on the edge of the table.

"How? I mean, I understand Reid beating us but you, Aleera? Is this your first time playing?" Tyler asked. I nodded. "And how did you become this good?" I stood up, grabbing his empty beer bottle and handing it to Caleb. I stepped away about five feet.

"Throw it as hard as you can at me." I simply told him. The three, of them, including Pogue, Kate, and Sarah looked at me crazy.

"What?" Reid and Caleb asked. I just nodded and motioned to proceed. Caleb shook his head and said, "Your funeral." And threw it really hard.

Not even blinking an eye, I reached a hand out and caught it. Twirling the bottle in my hand as if it were a simple twig. Tossing it up and behind my shoulder, I hit it with my foot and bent over, making it land in between my shoulder blades upright. Then throwing it up again, then catching it on my pinkie. I held it out and bowed to my astounded crowd. They all applauded and cheered.

"That was so sick, where did you learn to do that?" Reid asked.

"At my old boarding school, we had a sport that was similar to football, or soccer as you call it, and I had the quickest reflexes because it was in my blood." They looked confused. 'My dad went to that school and he was on the team, their best player actually, so the gift was passed down to mwah."

"Wow, must have been some boarding school you went to." Caleb said. "Where was this school anyway?"

"Scotland." I answered.

"What brought you here?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"I needed a change of scenery." I paused. "That and the fact that our school was taken over by a terrorist."

"What?" Pogue gasped.

"But nows he's dead and he won't hurt anyone anymore. The school is being fixed this very minute. Thing is, the terrorist who attacked my school was the same one who killed my parents when I was one." They gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kate told me.

"It's fine. I may not have gotten to know them, but I do love them. I moved on after I found out how they died with the help of my friends and professors." I paused and gave them a smile. "Now, no time for sad stories, tonight is a night of fun, drinking, pool, music, and foosball which I will beat you all at on my own."

"You're on." Pogue exclaimed.

All night we talked, told stories, ate, laughed, joked, played foosball, pool, danced, and did whatever. Some guy named Aaron Abbot had the nerve to try and flirt with me, then when I deny him, harshly might I add, he call me a 'bitch'. One broken and bloody nose and a kick to the nuts later, he left me alone.

Now Reid and I were riding home laughing about the incident.

"Did you see his face?" I said while laughing. He nodded and was laughing too.

"I swear I thought he looked like a fish out of water." He said.

"It's not the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?" He asked sobering up.

"Well there was this guy named Cormac Mclaggen. He was a huge player and flirt. First he tried to get my friend Hermione to be his girl. When she refused him and started going out with my best friend Ron, he tried to get me to go out with him. When I so graciously denied, he tried to force me to go out with him. Some punches, kicks, and slaps later, he never bothered me or any of my girl friends anymore."

"The guy sounds like a dick. Who would force someone to go out with them?" Reid asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Guys who think that they are the king of the world and think they can get anything they want just by demanding them." I say. Then I look at Reid who is watching the road emotionlessly. "But there are some guys who are kind, funny, smart, handsome, and unique in their own way." I took his hand in my own. He smiles and turns to me.

"Well, I know that there are some girls who are THOTs, bitches, whores, dumb, and just plain stupid." I just watch him as he says this. "But there are also beautiful, charismatic, funny, brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind."

"You got that from Divergent, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. I giggled a little and he smiled.

"But there are girls like that, and I think I just met one of them today and spent a fun night with her." I smiled at his words that made my insides melt.

My mate thinks I'm all those amazing things when I think I'm not. He truly is amazing. If anything, he's all those things he just listed plus my list of characteristics.

Third POV

Reid pulled up to Aleeras dorm building and cut the engine. He walked out of the drivers seat and opened the door for Aleera on the passenger side. He put his hand at the small of her back and walked into the building, knowing how some guys are at Spencer academy.

Once they got to her dorm, Aleera stood in front of her door looking up at Reid who had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Reid, I had a really great time tonight and got to make some friends." She told him.

"It was my pleasure Aleera." He said. She smiled and unlocked her door. Walking in and giving him one last smile. Reid smiled at the closed door and moved to go.

The door opened again and Aleera walked up to Reid and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips to his. Reid reacted immediately and kissed her back, putting his hands on the sides of her face. Aleera removed her grip on his shirt and rest her hands on his muscular arms.

She could feel his strong muscles through the fabric of the shirt. 'He must work out', she thought. Aleear decided to gain a bit of her Gryffindor courage and licked the bottom of his lip, asking for entry in his mouth. Reid happily granted it and opened his mouth to her.

Their tongue danced and explored each others mouths. Aleear moaned when Reid hit a sensitive part in her mouth. Her hands went over his biceps and up to his neck. They soon had to pull away for breath and pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard.

"Goodnight Reid, I'll see you in the morning." She whispered.

"Goodnight Aleera." He said back. They gave each other one last kiss and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Reid's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone. _Riiinggg…. Riiinggg…. Riiinggg… Mother Fucking Riiinggg….. _Fuck! I reached over and picked up my goddamn phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Reid. Where the hell are you and Tyler? It's like an hour before class starts." _I heard Pogue said.

"What?" I said looking to my alarm. Surely, it was 6:02. Classes start at 7. "Shit! Baby boy, wake the hell up! I fucking forgot to set my alarm! Thanks Pogue, gotta go, see you guys in English!"

"_Later Reid." _He said laughing. I sneered at the phone and hung up.

"What the hell, Reid? How do you forget to set your alarm?" Tyler asked, getting into his uniform.

"I was kinda dazed from last night when I dropped Aleera off at her dorm." He paused when he buttoned his shirt.

"Why?" He dragged out.

"We mighta, sorta, maybe kissed last night." I said slowly. He didn't look surprised. "What's that face for?"

"All of us saw how you two were tonight. All lovey, and huggy, and cuddly, and weird. We all made bets to see when you would kiss, except for Sarah and Kate." He continued to button his shirt. "Damn, looks like Pogue won the bet. I owe him twelve bucks." He says and shakes his head.

I glare at his back and throw a pillow at him. It hits him hard enough that he stumbles and falls over on his bed.

"Hey!" He exclaims. I scoff and get changed into my ugly ass uniform.

We both got changed and left our room. Other students were walking across the halls and greeting their friends. Tyler and I just ignored them and walked out the building. We got to the main building and saw Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, and Aleera waiting there.

"What took you ladies so long?" Pogue said.

"You guys take longer to dress than I do and I'm a girl." Kate said, making Sarah and Aleera laugh. I rolled my eyes but had a smile on my face. Aleera and I made eye contact and I gave her a smile which she returned and a little red rose blush showing on her heart shaped face.

"So," Caleb spoke up. "Are we gonna stand here and look pretty all day or are we gonna get to class? We already compared schedules with Aleera and she has most of her classes with us."

"Cool beans, bro." I said, walking up beside Aleera and putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and put her arm around my waist.

"C'mon peoples or we're going to be late." Tyler said. We all walked into the building and into the english auditorium like still had some time left before class started. All of us walked to the top, and I would glance over st Aleera every few seconds to see if she was alright with sitting up high. She didn't seem phased by it at all, she was actually smiling.

"Are you not afraid of heights?" I asked her. She shook her head, still smiling.

"I love heights. But it's ironic how I've never been on a roller coaster before." The others heard this.

"What?!" Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah exclaimed.

"How have you never been on a rollercoaster?" Baby Boy asked.

"Does it count that I went skydiving before?" She wondered.

"You are a strange, strange person Aleera Potter." Pogue said. Aleera pouted and glared at him. "Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious." She glared at him more and stepped closer to him. He winced in pain and started to hold his foot. She just stomped on his foot.

All of us laughed but reduced our laughter to snickers and giggles when he glared at us. And let me tell you, Pogue has the meanest glare out of all of us. We took our seats, but I did the gentlemanly thing and pulled Aleera's seat out for her. She gave me a smile and sat down.

I took the seat next to her and sat back, kicking my feet up on Caleb's side and folding my hands behind my head. He scoffed and pushed my feet of, forcefully might I add.

"What?" I whispered, acting innocent. He just shook his head and sat there. I shrugged and sat back properly. The teacher came in and english class began. Boring… (Note to sarcasm).

I was just sitting staring off into space when I heard Aleera quietly groan beside me. I look at her and see she is playing on a Gameboy.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her. She didn't look up from her Pokemon game, which I learned to be by looking, when she answered me.

"My bag, I have every version of Gameboy in my bag and tons of game cards. Didn't even put a dent in the bank account I inherited." She said.

"How much money do you have exactly?" I couldn't help but ask.

"In British pounds I have 17086423128.18, in American dollars I have 25,000,000,000 dollars as well as family antiques, trinkets, and estates all over the world from my fathers side of the family. On my mother's side, she also had money, but not as much as my father. Dad didn't care about money, he loved her but mom ignored her desire to go out with him because dad would repeatedly ask her out. According to my uncle and godfathers words, dad reminded mum of a 'golden retriever'." I heard Caleb snort and snicker beside me. The teacher somehow heard this from all the way up here.

Classes moved quickly. Once the bell rang, we all got up and went to our next class, Biology which Aleera had with me, Pogue, Sarah, and Baby boy.

The day passed by quickly and very boringly. I almost fell asleep of how dull it was, but I stayed awake because when the lessons were over, Aleera and I would talk about everything and nothing.

I led Aleera to the mess hall and got in line for lunch.

"Do you think there are any classes that I don't want to fall asleep in?" She asked/

"No not really, most of the classes here are boring except music and art. But I almost always fall asleep in class." I tell her, making her laugh.

"I felt the same way when I was at my old school. My history teacher, Professor Binns was so dull and dead, the only thing he would tell us in class was a stupid war I didn't bother to listen about." She smiled. "One day I fell asleep in class, when my friend Hermione startled me awake, I literally and immediately said 'E=mc squared'." This got a laugh out of me.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah…" She dragged. We paid for our lunch and walked to my usual table with the others.

"Hello lovelies." Aleera said to the others.

"Hey bro-skis." Tyler said in his easy going attitude.

"I am in desperate need of something else to drink other than soda. Oh!" She sat up and reached into her bag. "I know this may come as weird, but I brought like tons of these bottles of my favorite drinks from back home." She pulled out seven glass bottles of some weird gold colored liquid. Kate and Sarah grabbed one and read the label.

"'Butter Beer'? Is it any good?" Kate asked. Aleera gave her a look that said 'try it'. Kate opened it and took a swig, then moaned in delight. "Oh my god, this is so good."

The rest of us took one and tried it. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. "Holy shit, this is amazing." Caleb said.

"I know right? I grew up drinking this stuff." She said.

"Babe, this drink is heaven." I told her.

We finished lunch and continued with the rest of our day. After classes, we all sat outside on the grass in the sun. We took off our jackets and ties and rolled up our sleeves, unbuttoning only two buttons on our shirts. I sat on the ground with my ankles crossed and supported my weight with my arms behind me sitting me upright. Aleera was laying down, ankles crossed, hands folded, and her head laying on my lap.

"So… What was it like for you growing up in London?" Kate asked.

"Well, when I was a year old, my parents were killed. The killer left a scar on my forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt." She pushed her bangs away and I saw the faint mark of a scar shaped just like a lightning bolt. "So I had to live with my mum's sister, her husband, and my cousin. My aunt was blond with the face of a horse and the neck of a giraffe which came in handy for her spying on the neighbors. My uncle was a fat whale with a pink face and a huge shoe brush of a mustache. My cousin was a pig with a wig. They spoiled my cousin Dudley while I was the one to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." Sarah and Kate gasped.

"They were that cruel?" Sarah asks, making Aleera nod.

"I was barely given any food, I had to do all the chores, cook, clean, and all that. They made me wear Dudley's old clothing which barely fit my skinny figure. Whenever I did something wrong, did something they didn't like, or got better grades then Dudley, they would punish me. Lock me in my cupboard with small food portions or none at all. The longest I've been in there was two weeks."

With every word she said, it made me want to find these people and beat the crap out of them before I tear them apart. Aleera must've sensed my anger, because she sat up in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I calmed down a little and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How were you able to live through that?" Pogue asked.

"My boarding school was more my home than anywhere. I had friends, teachers who were like aunts, uncles, and grandparents to me, and many things that made me happy. Whenever I left school, it felt like I was leaving my heart and my home. I know it sounds weird to actually love school."

"No it's not weird. I love Spencer's academy as much as I love Caleb." Sarah said, making her boyfriend smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Well, now you have a home here with us." Tyler said, smiling in a brotherly way.

"Thanks baby boy…" Aleera said. The smile faded into a pout and Tyler flopped back into the grass, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Ugh, you are so much like Reid, it's a pain in the-" He was cut off by me kicking his thigh. "Oww, you're a meanie…." He groaned. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide a smirk when Aleera burst into fits of giggles with the rest of my friends.


	3. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
